heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring
| music = J. Eric Schmidt | starring = Jeff Bennett]] Frank Welker]] Charlie Schlatter]] Jim Cummings]] Maile Flanagan]] Jess Harnell]] Maurice LaMarche]] Tress MacNeille]] Tara Strong]] Billy West (voice actor)|Billy West]] | studio = Turner Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation]] | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | country = United States | runtime = 64 minutes | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring' is a 2002 Animation|animated]] Direct-to-video film starring ''Tom and Jerry]]. This was the first made-for-video attempt to recapture the style of Hanna and Barbera's original film shorts. Also, it was the final project and the last Tom and Jerry production to be executive produced by both William Hanna]] and Joseph Barbera]], as Hanna died on March 22, 2001. This is also the first Tom and Jerry production produced by Warner Bros. Animation]]. A Game Boy Advance game of the movie was also made. Plot The story starts out in a creepy-looking mansion, where Tom Cat]], as usual, chases Jerry Mouse]]. Meanwhile, in the basement, a wizard named Chip is making a magical potion. With a count of three, he uses his magic ring to make his potion, until it is realized that it doesn't work. Chip checks the milk carton that he used on the potion, but there is no substitution for the milk of the cow and he drops the milk carton on the bullfrog in frustration. Later, Tom ends up in the basement, and Chip orders him to guard his magic ring while he goes to Calcutta to milk a cow. If Tom does a good job, he'll be rewarded with a big juicy salmon, but if not, he shall be kicked out of the house. Chip leaves for Calcutta on his flying motorcycle, and Tom guards the ring. Behind Tom's back, Jerry climbs up on the table, where Chip left his magic ring. Jerry wears the ring on his head as if it were a crown, which makes him look royal. Tom spots Jerry, and orders him to give back the ring. Soon, Jerry runs out of the house, and Tom frantically attempts to find him. After losing Tom, Jerry tries to pull the ring off his head, but it is stuck, to his horror. He attempts to get it removed by going to the jewelry store of a diamond cutter, who is heading for lunch. The store is closed, but right when the diamond cutter leaves out of his building, Tom sneaks inside with the diamond cutter not noticing him. Tom disguises as him to get the ring off of Jerry. He uses several methods, including slicing the ring off with a hand-held circular saw]], which all fail, then Tom's fake mustache falls off, revealing his true identity. Tom chases Jerry throughout the store, and soon, the diamond cutter returns. Tom and Jerry exit the store. Jerry runs off into a fortune-teller house, where an Irish dog and Droopy from the Tex Avery]] cartoons are residing in. After seeing how lovely Jerry's ring looks, and including the fact that Jerry wants it removed, the Irish dog attempts to pull it off. Tom comes in, and Jerry runs out, with the Irish dog chasing after him as well. Soon, they end up in an alley, where Butch happens to be taking a nap. He wakes up and tries to grab Jerry for his dinner. Tom successfully grabs Jerry in time, and by flicking the ring on his head, makes random objects fall on a horrified Butch. The Irish dog then comes and was able to get the ring off Jerry's head after Jerry bit Tom's hand and was sent flying to the dog. Tom and Butch then chased the dog and then wound up spinning and rolled toward Jerry,and the ring gets stuck back on his head. When Tom was running away from the dog and Butch, he took a shortcut to lose sight of them until he accidentally slipped on a banana peel, which Jerry's ring then increases the size of, Tom slips on it again and rides on it toward the door of a pet store, which then left Tom unconscious. A kind old lady comes out and brings the two inside the pet store that has forest animals, jungle animals, African animals, arctic animals, Antarctic animals, Australian animals, North American animals, South American animals, European animals, Asian animals, and marine animals. Jerry is put in a cage with his nephew, a cuteness|cute]] baby mouse named Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)|Nibbles]], as well as two mouse thugs: Jerry's cousin Freddie (formerly List of Tom and Jerry characters#Cousin Muscles|Muscles]] seen in Tom and Jerry]]'s 1951 short Jerry's Cousin]]), and Joey, Freddie's dumber partner. Unfortunately, Tom is thrown in a cage with Spike and Tyke (characters)|Spike and Tyke]] and they attack Tom. The mice harass both Nibbles and Jerry and chase Jerry in cars. He turns Freddie and Joey into cheese, but Jerry then zaps Nibbles to turn him giant mouse. This leads to a chase between Nibbles and the cheese mice, who all run out the door. A young boy named Junior comes and buys Jerry as his pet. Junior plays Jerry until the ring produces magic, melting Tom and escaping the cage, he sneaks outside and snatches Jerry from Junior's hand. Junior tells his mother and she tells the police officer and he sends police cars after the cat. Then, Butch and the Irish dog still find for Jerry and finds Tom and they chase him. Meanwhile, Spike and Tyke get out of the building as well, but right when Tom steps on Tyke. Now, Spike and Tyke are added in the chase. They run everywhere and Tom and Jerry escape by riding a bus. Suddenly, the bus stops and it reverses, causing Tom and Jerry to panic. The driver was Droopy, then, they were lost until Junior finds Tom and whistles and was cornered in a dump. After a segment of running, Jerry freezes the people after them. Tom and Jerry shake hands, and together, they go back home. Tom politely asks Jerry to remove the ring, but he still can't. Tom takes out a flamethrower to get the ring off, somehow, but Jerry runs around the house in fear. The mouse finds a ring-removal liquid (actually to be used to remove rings made by drinking mugs from tables), which gets it off. Tom finds Jerry and demands the ring, which Jerry throws into the tunnel leading to the basement's waste-basket. Tom frantically jumps in as well, but gets the ring stuck to his finger. Tom hears his master Chip coming and tries to get the ring off, but to no avail. Chip, believing that Tom attempted to steal his ring, chases after him out of the house, where the ring falls off Tom's finger, and as he is pleased to see this, it unfreezes all who chase him to his horror: Butch, the Irish dog, Spike, Tyke, the police cars, Nibbles, Freddie and Joey. Then, Chip gives Jerry the salmon and he turns it into cheese by the ring's power and he winks at the viewers. Cast * Jeff Bennett|Jeff Glen Bennett]] as Tom, Droopy]] (uncredited) and Joey (uncredited) * Frank Welker]] as Jerry, Tyke (uncredited) and Jewellery Owner (uncredited) * Charlie Schlatter]] as Chip * Jim Cummings]] as The Irish Dog (Credited as 'Butch') * Maile Flanagan]] as Junior (credited as Boy) * Jess Harnell]] as Policeman * Maurice LaMarche]] as Spike the Bulldog/Butch (Credited as 'Alley-Cat') * Tress MacNeille]] as Margaret/Mom * Tara Charendoff]] as Nibbles * Billy West (voice actor)|Billy West]] as Muscles Mouse (here named Freddie) External links * Category:2002 films]] Category:2002 animated films]] Category:2002 direct-to-video films]] Category:Animated comedy films]] Category:American animated films]] Category:American fantasy-comedy films]] Category:Tom and Jerry films]] Category:Films set in the United States]] Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films]] Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films]] Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters]] Category:2000s American animated films]]